(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to computer performance management, and more particular to a system and a related method for controlling computer performance in a multi-tasking operating system.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The manual adjustment of increasing the operation frequency of Central Processing Unit (CPU) or Graphic Processing Unit (GPU) is generally referred to as Overclocking. Conventionally, Overclocking of a computer is achieved by adjusting BIOS frequency settings when the computer is booted up, and rebooting the computer after adjustment. Alternatively, some jumpers on the computer's motherboard are re-configured to achieve Overclocking. As the operation frequency is increased, the loading to the CPU or GPU, including its voltage and current, would increase as well. Therefore, Overclocking may lead to overloading, thereby damaging the computer
The above-described Overclocking process has the following drawbacks.
Firstly, using BIOS to Overclocking is tedious. Entering BIOS to adjust settings may be too difficult for inexperienced users. Therefore, not every user can easily accomplish this task. The computer also does provide an interface for user to learn the current operation frequency of the CPU/GPU.
Secondly, jumpers usually have to be set when the computer is assembled. Otherwise, the computer has to be shut down and the casing has to be opened, so that the jumpers can be adjusted. The process is even more tedious. This task is impossible for users not familiar with the computer hardware.
Thirdly, the Overclocking to the CPU and the GPU is usually independent, and cannot be achieved synchronously. Therefore balancing their loading is more difficult.